<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Hitting the Mark by freyjawriter24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787789">Finally Hitting the Mark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/pseuds/freyjawriter24'>freyjawriter24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing prompts and challenges [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-typical Alcohol Consumption, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/pseuds/freyjawriter24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out that if you've been avoiding the subject for several thousand years, sometimes it's a little tricky to recognise when your best friend is flirting with you.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Written for the GO Events server's Name That Author Round 11 prompt 'bullseye/bingo'. The challenge required a fic to be 500 words or fewer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing prompts and challenges [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Name That Author Round 11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally Hitting the Mark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk3tch">Sk3tch</a> for helping with the title! And thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude">IsleofSolitude</a> for running this round! NTA is such a fun game, and it always produces some incredible fics - I'd highly recommend checking the rest of them out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t until the champagne and several bottles of red had been emptied that he gave up all pretence at subtlety.</p>
<p>“Right. Answer me straight.”</p>
<p>A bubble of laughter fizzled up from the sozzled celestial beside him. “Not sure I can manage <em>straight</em>.”</p>
<p>“Answer me <em>seriously</em>, then.” He took a breath and bit the bullet. “Do you love me?”</p>
<p>The brow above those beautiful eyes furrowed in confusion. “Do I love you? Course I do!”</p>
<p>“You – Wait. How?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, <em>how</em>? I love you, that’s how!”</p>
<p>“Yes, but – I –” There was very little sense here, especially through so much alcohol. He stood and began to pace around the room, circling the debris from what he’d considered a fairly decent attempt at a human date. “I mean, <em>how</em> do you love me? The humans use it for all sorts, and I just want to clarify...”</p>
<p>There was a pause. Then: “You want to know if I’m <em>in love</em> with you?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Exactly.” He swallowed. “If you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Another long moment stretched out. Then those gorgeous eyes widened, and stared around at the empty champagne bottles, the takeaway pizza boxes, the long-forgotten Netflix list on the TV, the heart-shaped chocolate box on the table.</p>
<p>“Have you been... flirting with me?”</p>
<p>“Bingo! Bullseye! Hole in one!” he grumbled sarcastically, collapsing into a chair opposite. “Am I just terrifically bad at it, or are you simply oblivious?”</p>
<p>“I – I didn’t – <em>What?</em>”</p>
<p>There was a deep sigh from the chair. Then its occupant straightened and cleared his throat. “It’s not a problem, if this isn’t what you want. I just thought it was worth asking.”</p>
<p>The confusion on the attempted-flirtee’s face suddenly vanished. “Oh! I didn’t answer. Yes.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes I’m in love with you, yes you’re bad at flirting, and yes I’m apparently oblivious.” He paused. “Although, looking back, this has been a <em>lovely</em> date.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” It took a moment for that to hit home. When it did, his drunken mind was suddenly kicked into overdrive. “Right! Super, smashing, great!”</p>
<p>His would-be lover’s eyebrows raised. “You alright there?”</p>
<p>“Never better. Would you like to – that is, would you be interested in doing any other aspects the human way?”</p>
<p>There was a smile then – soft and adoring and just a little bit mischievous. “Perhaps.”</p>
<p>That was all it took for Aziraphale to stride over and plant a kiss very firmly onto the Serpent of Eden’s mouth. Crowley’s golden eyes widened in surprise, but he melted into it, revelling in the rush of feeling his angel’s lips against his own.</p>
<p>When they parted, they couldn’t help but collapse against one another in peals of laughter.</p>
<p>“Well, we rather messed that up, didn’t we?”</p>
<p>“Just a tad.”</p>
<p>The demon grinned at his darling Principality, finally feeling that overwhelming sense of love. Aziraphale smiled back, allowing himself to get lost in Crowley’s stunning eyes.</p>
<p>There was a twist of a mouth, a flicker of rebelliousness. “Want to give it another go?”</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>definitely</em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Easter egg:</strong> "Super, smashing, great!" is a famous catchphrase of Jim Bowen, host of the gameshow 'Bullseye'.</p>
<p><strong>Note:</strong> If you were wondering who's who at all, that's because I deliberately made it ambiguous. My intention was that this was Aziraphale flirting with Crowley for a change, but I've intentionally written their dialogue so you can read it either way. If you want, let me know what you thought of this ambiguity in the comments.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Now go check out the other amazing fics that came out of this game <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NameThatAuthor11">here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>